Super High School Level Elite Task Force
The Future Foundation's Former Super High School Level Elite Task Force is an organization featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Hope. They are former students of Hope's Peak Academy and consisted of eleven members, all at Super High School Level in their talents: The Discus Thrower, Falconer, Street Performer, Nailist, Marksman, Shougi/Go Player, Yo-yoer, Street Fighter, Archer, Judo Master, and a robot unit. History ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope The former Super High School Level Elite Task Force of Future Foundation came to the offshore facility where the Final Killing Game was held after being brainwashed by Ryota Mitarai's Hope Video. Their duty is to protect Ryota until he finished broadcasting the Hope Video to the entire world. However, all of them were completely defeated by the former Remnants of Despair. Battles Super High School Level Discus Thrower The Super High School Level Discus Thrower fought with the Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama, outside the facility building. He kept cornering Peko by throwing his discus until he hit a water tank, causing it to explode and pour out gallons of water. Peko used the downpour as a disguise to give him a surprise attack with her bamboo sword, incapacitating him. 'Super High School Level Falconer' Still outside the building, the Super High School Level Falconer encountered Gundham Tanaka. As soon the Ultimate Breeder unsealed his first name, the Falcon owned by the Super High School Level Falconer surprisingly defected to Gundham's side, making the former scream in panic. 'Ultimate Street Performer' The Super High School Level Street Performer fought Akane Owari in the hallways of the facility. The Ultimate Gymnast's power was doubled after she ate Teruteru Hanamura's cooking. He threw knives at her but she easily broke his knives by chomping down on them. Impressed, the Super High School Level Street Performer breathes fire from his mouth only for the flames to be used by Akane to grill her spare meat. Finally, she delivered an uppercut, ultimately defeating him. 'Super High School Level Nailist' The Super High School Level Nailist managed to corner Hiyoko Saionji until she tripped and fell down. Just before she could scratch Hiyoko using her long sharp nails, Mikan Tsumiki stabbed her in the back with a giant syringe, causing her to lose consciousness. 'Super High School Level Marksman' During Ibuki Mioda's deadly performance, the Super High School Level Marksman, who wore headphones to block out her deadly song, targeted her from a distance using a sniper rifle. However, Mahiru Koizumi spotted her and immediately gave a flash on her radar which temporarily blinds her. Mahiru took the chance to take off her headphones, making her listen to Ibuki's deadly music which managed to knock her out. 'The Robots' Inside the building, the robot unit fought with Nekomaru Nidai. The Ultimate Team Manager managed to rival the power of the robot, but soon it was reinforced by another robot unit. Kazuichi Soda came with his Mini-Mecha Nidai that stuck themselves to the reinforcing robot and explode, taking the large robot with them. This action was able to successfully impress, and get the attention of Sonia Nevermind. 'The Others' The rest of the Super High School Level Elite Task Force is easily defeated by Hajime Hinata off-screen whose personality and power has been merged with Izuru Kamukura. Gallery Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - SHSL Street Fighter (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc SHSL Street Fighter design sketches''Danganronpa 3'' profiles from Japanese Danganronpa 3 limited edition release booklet Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - SHSL Yo-Yoer (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc SHSL Yo-Yoer design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - SHSL Nailist (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc SHSL Nailist design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - SHSL Discus Thrower (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc SHSL Discus Thrower design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - SHSL Street Performer (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc SHSL Street Performer design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - SHSL Marksman (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc SHSL Marksman design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - SHSL Archer (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc SHSL Archer design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - SHSL Judo Master (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc SHSL Judo Master design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - SHSL Shougi Player (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc SHSL Shougi Player design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - SHSL Falconer (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc SHSL Falconer design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Robot that fights Nekomaru (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc Robot that fights Nekomaru design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Visor (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Hope Arc Visor design sketches References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Organizations Category:Maintenance: Articles to Merge Category:Real Name Unknown